Not An Ordinary Kidnapping
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Roxanne is trying on her new lingerie and her thoughts drifts to Megamind. Then suddenly Megamind comes to kidnap her and they end up having a hot and passionate moment at Lair. MM/RR Smut fic.


Roxanne stared at her reflection, satisfied smile on her lips. She was wearing a brand new dark blue corset with black lacy decorations and pants which matched with it. The corset emphasized her breasts beautifully, pushing them up suitably and made them look more tempting. It also made her waist look thinner and improved her hourglass body type even more.

She turned around in front of the mirror, sound of black high heels echoing in her bedroom when she examined her reflection, feeling extremely sexy and confident at the same time when she stared at the woman in the mirror.

She loved beautiful lingerie and could spend hours in front of the mirror, admiring how she was looking while wearing some pretty lacy bra and pants or corset and suspender belt. She had a pretty collection of different underwear in all colors, made from different materials. She had strings, thongs, lacy pants, bras, corsets, suspender belts, stay ups, bodies and babydolls. Yeah, she loved beautiful lingerie but the saddest thing was she hadn't anyone to show them.

Everyone in the city assumed she was Metro Man's girlfriend so men didn't approach her or asked her out, except Hal, her annoying and creepy cameraman. Roxanne shuddered with in disgust. She would never ever touch Hal though that was the last man on Earth.

She let out a heavy sigh and glanced her reflection one last time before she picked her black satin robe and wear it on before collapsing on her bed.

She stared at the ceiling and another sigh escaped through her lips. Only man who had touched her during these years was Megamind, the man who kidnapped her regularly, pointed dangerous weapons at her face, threatened her, tied her on a chair. The city's supervillain.

Roxanne couldn't help it but she had found their encounters very entertaining during these years, almost pleasant. Megamind had always taken care she would be safe, that anything couldn't hurt her during the kidnappings. Last time he had even washed that awful smelly bag.

A little smile tugged Roxanne's lips upward. She hadn't realized it before but he was pretty cute, sexy actually.

' _No, stop..'_ Her mind was talking to her. She shouldn't think about Megamind, she shouldn't find him attractive. _'God damn Roxanne, he's the city's supervillain!'_

But Roxanne had always liked bad boys, there just was something intriguing in them which fascinated her.

She let out a happy hum when she thought about Megamind in his tight leather suit. ' _That suit won't leave much to the imagination when he's turned on..'_ The thought made Roxanne grin. Why hadn't she checked him ever before? Oh god, she really needed a man.

She closed her eyes and let her imagination run. She imagined how it would feel like to when the spikes of his gloves were grazing her skin? How it would feel like to kiss his blue lips? How it would feel like to when he was grinding his pelvis against hers, feel his hard-on against her most secret area? How it would feel like when he'd penetrate her entrance?

The thought made Roxanne blush and she felt how something moist started to dribble between her legs. She wondered what the supervillain was doing in his free time. _Was he watching porn?_ He was a man. All the men are watching porn. But Megamind's different, he's not like the others. Maybe he likes read romantic novels and erotic encounters in those books are turning him on and make him let out pleasant sighs and moans while he's touching himself during lonely and long nights.

 _How it would feel like to have sex with him?_ Roxanne thought quietly. Would he be selfless and gentle lover or confident and tough who takes what he wants? She wondered how many women he had had. _Does he have a girlfriend?_ The thought made Roxanne feel a sting of jealousy in her heart. He hadn't ever talked about girlfriend but Roxanne hardly know him and it was obvious he was taking a very good care about his privacy.

Her thinking was interrupted when she heard a loud crash and when she opened her eyes there was Megamind in front of her, holding a Forget-Me-Spray can in front of her and then everything went black.

…

When Roxanne woke up she found out she was tied on a very familiar chair and familiar bag was on her head though it wasn't smelling anymore. Buzzing of the machines was echoing around her and the air was cold and damp just like always. Only thing which was different was her hands weren't tied as tightly as usually.

She heard steps approaching her and soon the bag was gone and there was Megamind standing in front of her, smug grin on his face.

"Miss Ritchi, we meet again." He greeted eagerly like always, excitement dancing in his amazing green eyes when he stared at her intensively in the eyes.

"If I remember right we met last time three days ago.." Roxanne stated firmly and looked at him calmly, secretly feeling excited to see him once again after the dirty thoughts she had about him.

"Did you miss me..?" He purred seductively and wiggled his eyebrow which sent chills down her spite. ' _Oh God, he is sexy.'_

"I'd appreciate if you would give me time to fit my new clothes in peace." Roxanne said slyly with a low voice and looked at him cunningly in the eyes.

"New clothes.." Megamind repeated slowly and confused. He let his eyes wander along Roxanne's body, taking a glimpse of her half opened robe and exposed chest before he hastily turned his gaze away from her. His cheeks and ear tips were totally blushed and he tried to avoid the eye contact with Roxanne.

His behavior made Roxanne grin widely and she let her gaze fall between his legs. She made a note she was right about his suit and it wouldn't leave very much to the imagination because there was a small but visible bulge below his waist.

She smiled mischievously. _'This is going to be so much fun..'_ She thought evilly.

"It seems you like what you see.." Roxanne purred smugly which made Megamind turn his gaze back to hers abashed.

Roxanne smirked at him and let her gaze fall back between his legs. She wanted to make sure he'd know what she was staring at. She licked her lips seductively before she let her eyes wander lazily back to his, examining his upper body dreamily. When her eyes met his he blushed even more and tried clumsily to cover the bulge between his legs with his cape. He was so embarrassed.

"Why so shy?" Roxanne fluttered her eyelashes. "Haven't seen a half-naked woman before?" She asked teasingly and licked her lips once again.

"No.. Yes.. I mean yes.. Of course I have.." Megamind stammered before he let out a frustrated groan and turned around so his back was facing her. _What the hell she was doing?_

Roxanne was snickering. Oh that was so fun. She took a glance around herself and found out there was only she and Megamind in the room. "Where's Minion?" She asked softly, her eyes glued to his back.

"Minion.. He had some errands to do.. So it's just you and me.. I mean, I'm in charge today.." he explained hastily.

"You're always in charge." Roxanne pointed out knowingly.

"You know what I mean.." He groaned sounding annoyed.

Roxanne let out a soft chuckle. _'What a supervillain..'_

"That's not very polite to turn your back to someone you're talking to." Roxanne remarked. "Or do you find me disgusting?" She asked sharply sounding offended.

"What?" Megamind turned his gaze quickly towards hers. _How could she say something like that?_ Isn't it obvious her presence was arousing him more than was appropriate. If she could know how hard it was for him to keep his eyes and hands off her every time he saw her. And now she was only wearing her robe and underwear, very sexy underwear he thought. Blue and black underwear. His cock twitched in his pants. ' _That's what she may wear if she was my evil queen!'_

"Miss Ritchi, don't you even think about something like that. You're not disgusting. No, vice versa I find you very attractive, I guess you noticed how my body reacted to your appearance.." He blushed again and turned his gaze away. "I just.. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He ended his sentence silently, almost sadly.

Roxanne stared at his back baffled. It was obvious he wasn't use to this kind of situations and it was more uncomfortable to him than hers. Any other man could stare at her and feel no shame about it but not Megamind, Metro City's own bad boy was worrying about he'd make Roxanne feel uncomfortable. Roxanne couldn't believe her ears.

"Hey" Roxanne spoke softly. "Come here.."

Megamind turned his gaze back to hers but he didn't move.

"Please.." Roxanne smiled sweetly and stared at him gently in the eyes.

Carefully he turned around and started approach her slowly with anxiety in his eyes.

Roxanne keep up smiling at him. "Good boy" She whispered when he take the last step and was once again standing in front of her.

He blushed again and Roxanne saw how he gulped. She hadn't seen him so uncertain ever before. Usually he was egoistic and confident show-off but now he was shy and bashful man who didn't know what to say or do. And again he had turned his head away and was staring at the floor on his right side.

"Hey, look at me." Roxanne commanded sharply but softly at the same time.

Cautiously he turned his gaze back to her eyes. Roxanne could see they were full of uncertainty and fear. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"I just want you to look at me, okay? Can you do that?" Roxanne asked determinedly and stared at him deeply in the eyes.

He didn't say anything, instead he nodded slightly.

"Good" Roxanne said feeling satisfied when he finally let his eyes wander along her body. Roxanne wished her hands were free so she could place the other on his cheek and reassure his nerves and with her other hand she would grab his crotch and squeeze his hard-on through the layers. She struggled against the bindings and felt how they started to give in.

Megamind let his gaze fall on Roxanne's lips imagining how it would feel like to kiss her perfectly shaped plump lips. He imagined how it would feel like to dart his tongue in her mouth and kiss her passionately. His cock swelled a little bit by his imagination and he inhaled sharply. His gaze fall on her neck and he wished he could kiss it, he wished he could sink his teeth into her soft skin and suck her gently, mark her so everyone would know she was his. He wondered would Roxanne like it too. Would she moan softly by pleasure? He let out a soft sigh and his gaze wander to her cleavage. The corset was emphasizing her round breasts temptingly and it was hard for him not to grab and knead them. He wanted to make Roxanne feel good. He wanted so much. His cock twitched once again in his pants.

Roxanne was looking at him intently. She loved how he was looking at her, the look of pure admiration on his face, his deepening breath, the hint of lust in his eyes. Then she glanced his crotch and the bulge there was now bigger than before and she felt a rush of heat between her legs. She was already wet and needy. And she needed him.

"Take the robe off." She whispered firmly which startled Megamind from his thoughts.

"Wh.. What..?" He asked baffled, unsure had he heard it right.

"Take - The - Robe - Off." She repeated slowly and lifted her bust up invitingly.

Megamind gulped and carefully he placed his hands on the knot which was holding the robe closet and with shaky hands he pulled the black satin ribbon. The knot opened smoothly and revealed now completely the corset and panties she was wearing.

Megamind inhaled sharply when he saw what the robe was hiding underneath it. He felt how his dick was swelling even more and the first drops of pre-cum were oozing from his tip. He was so hard he had never before.

Roxanne was staring at him with satisfied and mischievous smile on her lips.

"Touch me." She moaned softly.

"What!?" Megamind cried out. He had understood it wrong, hadn't he? She was asking him to do something he had dreamed about so long time. How many nights had he spent touching himself and imagined it was Roxanne touching him? How many times had he woke up middle of the night because of wet dreams he had about her? How many years he had tried to cover his true feelings towards her and now she, Roxanne Ritchi, was asking him to touch her. He was feeling dizzy.

But in the deepest part of his heart he knew he couldn't do it because he was afraid if he'd do it, the illusion would break down, Roxanne would hate him, definitely she would. And the worst of all, he was sure he would not see her any ever again.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I just can't.." He whispered sadly and shook his head eyes closed. "I can't. You.. You're Metro Man's girlfriend. I.. I just can't." He stammered out, sounding like his heart had just broke down.

Roxanne looked at him with unbelief in her eyes. She couldn't believe this, the city's most feared criminal was standing in front of her, totally aroused and was refusing to touch her though she was demanding him to do so. She decided to try another approach. The ego boost.

She could have tell the truth about him and Metro Man but she wanted to save it later. Right now she wanted to make Megamind feel more confident and prove she really needed him. There was only one way to do it. Fault Metro Man.

"That man haven't satisfied me for years." She stated bitterly. "I need a man who can do that. I need a man who can make me scream his name. I need a man who is able to give me such a mind blowing orgasm no one have ever before. Can you be that man?" She asked emphatically at the same time she released her hands and grabbed his swelling hard-on in her hand, giving a firm squeeze for him.

Megamind gasped because of the information he just received and the surprising straight contact by her hand. _'Her touch feels so good… Concentrate Megamind! What she just said about Metro Man.. Oh, I didn't know it could feel this good... How would it feel like without clothes.. Metro Man, he haven't taken care about his relationship business.. How would it feel like to make love with her…? What she said about she needs a man.? I'm so fucking hard.. Haha, Metro Man can't satisfy her needs. What a superhero.. Ooh, I just want to tear these clothes off and fuck her like there's no tomorrow..._

"I asked.." Roxanne said sounding frustrated. "Can you be that man?" She squeezed him a little bit harder which made Megamind let out a low groan.

"Yeess…" He groaned horny and before Roxanne realized what was happening, he had already bent to open the bindings of her ankles and lifted her in his arms. They crashed hastily against the wall and he pinned her harshly against it and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

Roxanne let out surprised but pleasant moan against his mouth. The kiss was frantic and hot but at the same time very desperate. His lips were soft and wet while he sucked her lower lip passionately and Roxanne felt a new rush of heat between her legs. She was surprised how strong he could be compared to his body while he was holding her against the wall and it was arousing her even more.

She wrapped her legs around his slim waist and placed her other hand on his cheek while the other was wrapped around his neck.

She tried to calm the kiss down by stroking his cheek but it wasn't helping. He was still kissing her furiously, almost angrily while his pelvis was grinding against hers fiercely.

Roxanne gasped when he suddenly grabbed her other breast in his hand and squeezed hard. It hurt a little but that was a good pain, enjoyable pain.

She moaned in his mouth and tightened her grip around his waist even more. She could feel clearly how his now very swollen manhood was pressing against her secret depths and she was sure her pants were soaking through the fabric and staining his pants.

Megamind was groaning because of pleasure the friction was making but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He wanted Roxanne. How many times he had dreamed about it and now it was coming true. He squeezed her breast again and felt so proud he had never before when she moaned lustily against his mouth.

He darted his tongue in her mouth and massaged it against hers passionately while his pelvis was still dry humping her. He wanted she would feel exactly how hard he was, how hard she had made him. She made surprised but pleasant sound which was only feeding Megamind's lust and before he realized what he was doing he grabbed Roxanne's panties and literally tore them off.

Roxanne let out surprised sound. He was more aroused she thought and soon Roxanne felt how his other hand left her back while the other was supporting her rear. She heard how the buckle of his belt opened, followed by the sound of opening zipper and then she felt his hot and hard tip against her entrance, rubbing teasingly before he pushed in, hard but gently.

Roxanne moaned lustily when he entered her. She couldn't remember when she had last time had sex and the feel of his hard and big dick filling her wet and hot pussy inch by inch was like rebirth for her. He felt amazing and Roxanne was sure he was enjoying about it too by the pleased sounds he was making against her mouth.

Roxanne sighed happily and kissed him tenderly when she felt his cock was buried inside her completely. He let out a little moan and kissed back while he withdrew a little and thrust back again.

Megamind separate from the kiss and let out a low groan. He couldn't have believe how good it would feel like to have sex with someone. She felt so hot and tight around his aroused manhood and he could glide so easily inside her wet depths while she was making those happy enjoyable sounds which were turning him on even more. He kept on thrusting in her, speeding up the pace until he was fucking her mercilessly, withdrawing from her and then pushing inside harder and harder all the time. The room was soon filled with sloppy sounds and passionate groans and sighs when they were having wild and brute sex both totally lost in sensation of pure lust.

"Ooh.. Megamind.. Mmmm…" Roxanne moaned loudly and needy when the tip of his cock found her sensitive spot and was now teasing it with every hot thrust he was giving to her. She was getting closer by every thrust, she was so close and then his tip stroked her from different angle and her world exploded.

"OH GOD MEGAMIND!" She screamed when massive and mind-blowing orgasm swiped over her, making her inner walls contracting wildly around his hard cock and it didn't take a long time when his breath deepened and soon he let out a loud groan when he came hard, tightened his grip and gushed inside her. He placed his head on her shoulder and panted wildly while making his last frantic thrusts, pumping all his seeds in her secret depths. He had done it. He had sex with Roxanne Ritchi.

Roxanne hummed happily her eyes closed and shaky legs still wrapped around his waist while she was enjoying her afterglow. She couldn't remember the last time she had come so hard not to mention caused by any man. The sex with Megamind was absolutely fantastic. If she had known how good he is in bed she had done it a long time ago.

Wearily she turned her head so her cheek was now pressing against Megamind's sweaty cheek while his breath started gradually calm down. She loved how he was holding her tightly, between the wall and his hot body. The spikes of his gloves and shoulder pad were pressing her skin painfully but she didn't care, she was purely enjoying the way he was touching her.

Finally Megamind turned his gaze so their eyes meet. His eyes were full of satisfaction but also anxiety. Carefully he withdrew from her and eased her legs around his waist. He helped her to stand on her own feet and looked at her bashfully. The hot passionate and intimate moment had suddenly turned very awkward one.

"Miss Ritchi.. I.." He stammered quietly and turned his gaze away from her. His eyes noticed a piece of black and blue fabric on the floor and his face flushed furiously when he remembered how he had one moment ago ripped them off roughly. He turned around and stuffed his flaccid cock back in his pants.

"I'm so sorry.." He regretted sadly and shook his head. He grabbed Roxanne's black robe from the floor and help it on her shamefully.

It shouldn't have gone like this. He had always imagined how his first time should be and it was far away from this. He had always thought his first time would be with someone he loves and who loves him deeply. He loved Roxanne but she didn't know it. It was also clear Roxanne didn't love him. How could she? He was an alien with big head and blue skin, no one would ever love him. His heart twisted painfully in his chest. What had he thought about. No one would ever want to make love with him. He should be grateful he had lost his virginity with Roxanne. That was possibly his very first and last time he'd have sex.

But still he didn't feel happy. He had behaved like insane, let his dick lead and took her harshly against the wall. He had ripped her panties and fucked her like there's no tomorrow. He felt such hate towards himself he had never before. He had always insured he wouldn't act like this if he got a chance to make love with someone. He had promised to himself he would be gentle and selfless lover and take care about his partner, show he loved her.

The wave of panic swept over him suddenly. _What if he had hurt her?_ He would never forgive himself.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered while helping her to dress the robe. "I'm so sorry.."

Roxanne looked at him confused. She really didn't understand what he was apologizing. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek while the other wrapped around his waist.

"What are you apologizing?" She asked worried. "Did I something wrong?" She asked with hurt in her eyes.

"What?" Megamind gasped his voice full of unbelief. _Why was Roxanne thinking something like that?_ "No Miss Ritchi.. I.. What happened between us. I.. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you..?" He asked worried, his voice barely a whisper. He was really scared.

Smile tugged Roxanne's lips upward when she realized what was going on. He was only worried he had hurt her. He was so thoughtful.

Roxanne smiled at him tenderly and shook her head. She pressed her nose tip against his which made Megamind's whole body tense. He wasn't use to this kind of touch.

"I think.." Roxanne started her sentence knowingly. "It was the best sex I've ever had." She nuzzled his nose before tilted her head and kissed him softly on the lips.

Megamind inhaled sharply when he felt her lips on his own but soon he melted in the kiss and wished it would never end.

"I think we should cancel today's kidnapping." Roxanne spoke softly when they separate from the kiss and stroked his cheek tenderly.

Megamind let out a little chuckle and kissed her briefly. "I guess you're right."

Before Roxanne realized it, he was pointing her face with Forget-Me-Spray can and soon his figure blurred in her eyes.

…

Roxanne woke up in her own bed and for one moment she thought it was all just sweet and enjoyable dream. She let her hand wander along her body and found out soon her new panties were missing.

She sat on the edge of the bed and her eyes spotted a little dark blue package with a black bow lying on her nightstand.

Carefully she set package on her lap and started to open it. She lifted the cover and found a note lying on a top of a tissue. There was a short and clear message, wrote with a very familiar handwriting.

" _Sorry. And thank you. -MM"_

Roxanne smiled when she opened the tissue and let out a joyful sigh when she found out there was a black and blue undies, totally intact and brand new. Just like the one he had rip off harshly earlier today.

Roxanne walked to her dresser and set the panties in. Megamind really was a thoughtful and she wanted to thank him for the present. Mischievous smile captured her lips when she figured out how to do that.

…

Megamind collapsed on his favorite black leather chair and let out a deep sigh. He had just escaped from the prison and wanted just to relax.

He remembered how Roxanne had during last kidnapping told she had something for him and few seconds before Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes showed up and ruined the day, she handed some kind of homemade DVD for him.

Curiously he took the disk and input it in his laptop. It was near he didn't drop on the floor when the film started and Roxanne appeared on the screen only wearing a black transparent babydoll.

Megamind could see her nipples through the thin fabric and he felt a familiar twitch in his pants. _'Oh God, she's sexy..'_

Roxanne was smiling mischievously at the camera and then she grabbed a blue dildo in her hand and brought it on her lips.

Megamind felt how his cheeks were glowing when he watched intently how Roxanne kissed the tip of the dildo softly before she licked it slowly. He gasped sharply and felt how his dick was swelling up.

Roxanne keep on licking the dildo, her gaze glued on the camera like she was looking at him seductively right in the eyes. Then suddenly she wrapped her lips around the phallus and buried it in her mouth.

Megamind groaned and his hand find its way instinctively between his legs. He rubbed his swelling hard-on while watching how Roxanne's head was bobbing up and down when she sucked the sex toy in her hand.

' _That woman is driving me crazy'_ he thought quietly and opened the button and zipper of his pants, releasing his pretty hard cock from its trap. He grabbed his dick in his hand and started to stroke it hard.

On the screen Roxanne was now laying on her bed. She was trailing the dildo along her body. Megamind watched dreamily how the toy glide past her neck and end up between her breasts. She brought the dildo on her left nipple and teased it with the tip of the sex toy. Roxanne let out a pleasant sigh which made Megamind tighten his grip around his hard shaft.

Roxanne continued trailing the dildo nether her body until it was between her legs. Megamind groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. She turned her face back to camera and looked at him with lust in her eyes. Then she moaned softly and let the toy sink in her vagina.

Megamind watched elated how she was fucking herself with the toy. She was making delightful noises which were turning him on even more. He was moaning loudly while he watched the screen, watched how Roxanne was playing with herself at the same time he was stroking himself harder.

When he thought he couldn't get harder, Roxanne's breath was deepening in the video and suddenly she was screaming loudly.

"Megamind.. Ooh Megamind..!" She moaned and her whole body arched while massive orgasm swept over her and made her pant wildly on her rumpled sheets.

It was enough for Megamind and he came suddenly and hard, letting out a loud groan while he gushed all over his workstation. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, relishing the warmth and drowsy feeling the orgasm had caused. Roxanne really was an amazing woman.

When he opened his eyes and watched the screen once again he found out Roxanne was now sitting on the edge of her bed and smiling gently at the camera.

"Next time we meet.." She said softly. "I want to do _all this_ with _you.._ " She whispered seductively and winked at him playfully. Then the video cut off.

Megamind gaped at now black screen with unbelief in his eyes. _'She wants to do all that, what she did in this video.. With me?'_ He was feeling such a joy and hope he hadn't before. Maybe someday she would fall in love with him and they would share their future together. At least he could hope so.

He stuffed his penis back in his pants and cleaned the workstation. Then he grabbed the laptop and disk with him and disappeared in his bedroom. He thought he should rewatch the video, make sure he had understood her message right. And if he had understood it wrong, he would always have this video. The video which would at least momentarily remind him that Roxanne Ritchi had wanted him. With this video he could spend many pleasurable nights and this would be the first one.


End file.
